Lab partner
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Karmi finds out that Hiro is Captain Cutie, and now she doesn't know how to deal with these feelings. Maybe Hiro can help? Rated M for language and lemons, KarmiXHiro


_Author's note: And here's one I was requested to do, hope it's everything you hoped. Karmi can be a bit of a bitch in the show, so I always thought she needs to lighten up. And what better way to lighten up than to fuck? I don't own big hero 6._

Karmi was in trouble, she had been kidnapped again and had a sword against her throat. This particular villain seemed crazier than the others, laughing maniacally and licking blood off of his sword. So instead of antagonizing him, she thought of ways to escape. He leaned in really close to her face, and said in a menacing voice. "So you're his girlfriend? If you behave you may survive the night, and maybe I can keep you company?"

He dragged his long gross tongue over her cheek, and she closed her eyes and waited for him to stop. He laughed and turned around, leaving her to check the monitors. "Fear not my soon to be fuck hole! Your hero is almost here, and you'll get to watch him die a hero's death." The large doors opened, and he stepped in. Clad in purple armor, with a orange tinted visor.

"Captain Cutie!" Karmi called out in excitement, and the villain laughed. "That's the most retarded superhero name I've ever heard!" Hiro started walking hands up, and not holding any weapons. Karmi started to get concerned, where was Red Panda? "I came alone just like you said, and I know you have an E.M.P. so my robot is nowhere near."

The villain laughed and walked over to him, bashing the butt of his sword into his visor. Karmi gasped in fright, as Hiro hit the ground. "You have me, now let Karmi and my aunt go!" The villain laughed and said. "Not so fast Hiro Hamada!" Karmi's eyes widened, he was lying! He had to be! He kicked Hiro in the head hard enough to knock his helmet off, and Karmi saw Hiro with an angry expression.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, all those fanfics, and love confessions, must have been so embarrassing! She knew it was embarrassing for her, she so regretted not giving him a cooler hero name. But then she was snapped out of her stupor when she saw something fiddling with her wrist restraints, it was a microbot!

Suddenly Honey Lemon said into Hiro's ear. "We've secured Cass, you're clear!" Hiro smiled at the villain, who stopped laughing. "What are you smiling at!?" And Hiro flicked his hands forward, making millions of little microbots fly forward. Trapping the villain, and keeping him from pressing the EMP. He screamed and writhed as the black mass twisted his wrist, making him drop the device which he caught.

The roof then exploded as Baymax landed, restraining the villain as the microbots retreated. Hiro ran over to Karmi, whose hand restraints finally came loose. He kneeled down in front of her, and put his hands gently on her face. "Karmi are you okay!? Did he hurt you!? Baymax scan her for injuries!" Karmi blushed at the scene before her, Hiro gently holding her and asking if she was okay.

No insulting her, no trying to prove he's better or smarter, just genuine concern. All the things she loved about Captain Cutie were in Hiro too, she had just never noticed until now. "Scan complete, no external or internal injuries. She is however experiencing high level of serotonin and dopamine as well as flushed cheeks, an indication of surprise and affection."

Karmi pulled away from Hiro, and shouted. "Okay that's enough Baymax!" Hiro told Baymax to drop the villain off with the team, then to come straight back. She stood up and fiddled with the hem her shirt, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Hiro was taken back when she suddenly hugged him, and she said quietly. "Thank you… and I'm sorry."

Hiro hugged her back and asked. "What are you sorry for?" she felt a tear roll down her cheek, guilt filling her chest as she said in a shaky voice. "For judging you without truly getting to know you, and objectifying your hero persona, and writing fanfics about you! God what is wrong with me!"

Hiro chuckled a bit, and she continued. "And you've saved me so many times…" Hiro pulled back, but still keeping his arms around her. "Yeah well you've saved my skin more times than I can count… okay that's not true, I can count pretty high. But you've still saved me a lot." Karmi giggled at his joke, but it slowly turned into crying.

She pulled him close again, burying her face in his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks gently, and Karmi choked out a response through her sobs. "He… was going to rape me…" Hiro tightened his grip on her, running his hand through her hair. Baymax was finally back, when he noticed the embrace that was happening.

His red armor opened up, and he walked over to the two teens. Wrapping them both up in a big hug, and patting Karmi's head. "There there." Once Karmi calmed down she let go of Hiro, and wiped her eyes. He walked her over to Baymax, who was once again armored up. He picked up his broken helmet getting rid of the broken glass, and put it back on. "Put your hands around my neck, and hold tight."

Karmi did, and he climbed with her up on to Baymax. Who took off, flying through the beautiful night sky of San Fransokyo. Karmi stared at him as they flew, the wind blowing through his black messy hair. Her face was so close to his, their bodies practically pressed together. Karmi didn't know what came over her, but she leaned in and kissed him.

Hiro was shocked by this, but when he tilted his head down to look at her she deepened the kiss. Slowly his eyes drifted shut, and he kissed her back. Hiro was glad he was wearing armor, because otherwise she'd feel the erection he had. When they broke the kiss they said nothing, and they landed at Fred's house.

After getting changed he walked her home, and she said an awkward goodbye before closing the door. The next week was very awkward for both of them, neither one bringing up the kiss or the fact that Karmi knew who he was. Until one day it became too much for Karmi, and she stormed towards Hiro's lab.

It was late and pretty much everyone had gone home, but she knew he was still there. She needed answers, and she needed closure. So she knocked on his door and waited, and the door was opened by Baymax. "Hello!" He greeted cheerily, and she waved at the big robot. "Uh hi? Is Hiro here?" Baymax stepped aside revealing Hiro hunched over a project, headphones on.

Karmi and Baymax walked over to him, and Baymax tapped him on the shoulder. Hiro turned to the marshmallow robot, taking no nothing of Karmi. "Yeah pal?" He asked, removing his headphones. "Slouching is bad for your posture Hiro, also you have company." Hiro's head snapped towards Karmi, and he said in a panicked voice. "I am satisfied with my care!"

Baymax retreated to his charging station, and deflated. Hiro then turned to her and scratched the back of his head, coughing nervously. "So Karmi, what brings you here?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible, but she just shouted. "Is that kiss bothering you as much as it's bothering me!?" Hiro froze and she didn't look him in the eye, her face deep red..

"Ever since it happened, it's all I can think about. And I'm pretty sure that what I felt for your hero side was just a simple crush, so I need to know if this is truly different." Hiro gulped and asked. "Okay, how would you know?" Karmi twiddled her thumbs and said. "I need to kiss you again…"

Hiro stood up, and Karmi felt herself drawing closer. "It's just to make sure, just to know if these feelings are real. It's just… simple… scien-" she interrupted herself when she pressed her lips against his, Hiro kissing back a lot quicker this time. His arms wrapping around her waist, and Karmi wrapping one around his neck the other on his chest.

As the kiss got longer, the more passionate it got. Karmi gliding her tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, entwining his tongue with hers. As they made out the atmosphere got very hot and heavy, Hiro's pants growing tighter as Karmi's panties got wetter. She felt his bulge pressed on her leg, and slid her hand down from his chest to his crotch.

He moaned into her mouth when she squeezed his dick, his own hands sliding down from her waist to her cute little ass. Each hand groping a cheek, bringing out moans of her own. She sucked on his tongue while they grinded against each other, her fingers taking shallow dives in his waistband. His hands pulling her closer to him, their hip rubbing together.

She slipped her hand into his pants, letting her soft fingers wrap around his thick hard cock. Hiro groaned as he unbuttoned her skirt, letting it pool around her feet leaving her in her tights. Karmi's other hand began to move down from his shoulder, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once they were loose, she pushed down his underwear and pulled out his thick seven inch cock.

Hiro was sick of being teased, and he picked her up making her squeak in surprise. He then placed her on the floor, and gripped the crotch material of her tights ripping them open. He pulled her thick sweater off, revealing only a tight black bra underneath. He began to tenderly kiss her throat, making her groan as he teased her. Peppering kisses from her jaw down to her tits, his face buried in the small valley between her breasts.

He then pulled her exposed wet panties aside, pressing the head of his cock against her entrance. "Hiro!" She whimpered, gripping his head as he licked her breasts. "This is, sort of my first time… be gentle?" Hiro stopped making out with her boobs, and once again came face to face with her. He looked her right in the eyes, not breaking contact as he pushed the head of his cock inside of her.

She squealed in surprise, lost in the intimacy as he started at her and she stared back. He finally reached the barrier, and he leaned down and kissed her as he took her virginity. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he stayed still, letting her get used to his size. After a little while she started move her hips, breaking the kiss to say. "You can move now."

Hiro started to slowly pump in and out of her, her pain now subsided and replaced with pleasure. His thick rod stretching her walls as he moved, every little bit of friction causing both of them pleasure. Hiro kissed her again, their hips clapping together in unison.

Hiro slipped his hands under her bra, groping her small but lovely breasts. Karmi moaning into his mouth as she writhed in pleasure, feeling his lips on hers, his hands on her boobs, and his cock buried deep in her pussy. She was in heaven, and she gently nibbled on his lip before breaking the sloppy kiss to say. "Fuck me harder!"

Hiro crashed his lips back into hers, and proceeded to grant her wish by rearing back and slamming into her. They both groaned as he pounded into her lower lips, every vibration of pleasure rippling through them making them want each other more. Karmi reached for her bra, unclipping it so he had more access, and hero pulled it out from under her and tossed it aside.

He broke the kiss to remove his shirt, and to then grabbed her by the hips.

He lifted her butt, and she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. He then started to fuck her again, this angle allowing him to go deeper and brush past her G spot. Karmi bit her lip and whimpered as he played with her clit, she was so close to cumming. The fire in her belly building and rising, making her moan his name. "Hiro! I'm going to cum Hiro!"

About a month ago, those would have been words Hiro never wanted to hear. Now they were so hot, that it drove him to work harder to make her cum. He slammed into her hot wet pussy over and over, his balls bouncing against her ass cheeks. Karmi biting her lip and playing with her own nipples, letting out a squeal as her orgasm finally hit her.

Her body shook and trembled, her raw burning pussy clenched tightly around his still moving cock. Her eyes rolled back and her pussy juices trickled down her ass, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as he tried to finish. Her pussy so much more slick now, allowing him to go faster. Slipping in and out of her until he finally reached his limit, pulling out and shooting his hot white load on her coffee colored stomach.

They both sat there breathing heavily, Hiro laying down next to her. At some point they took each other's hand, gazing at each other lovingly. "I know I should have asked this before we had sex, but Karmi would you like to go out with me?" Hiro asked, making Karmi giggle as she snuggled up to him. "I'll try to think of a cooler nickname than Captain Cutie." She said kissing him, and they cuddled in the lab for the rest of the night.

 _Author's note: Definitely more fluffy, my original idea was closer to him blackmailing her. But I kinda like this better, besides I can always do blackmail in another story. Also if anyone has any ideas for the Elsa and Anna incest story, cause I'm having trouble coming up with story for that. Anywho leave you thoughts in a review or PM, I'll see you guys next time!_


End file.
